Secret Warriors
Secret Warriors is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Secret Warriors #21: 27 Oct 2010 Current Issue :Secret Warriors #22: 24 Nov 2010 Next Issue :Secret Warriors #23: 29 Dec 2010 Status Ongoing monthly series. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Secret Warriors #22 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Secret Warriors #21 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Secret Warriors, vol. 1: Nick Fury, Agent of Nothing' - Collects #1-6. "Nick Fury and his new band of young heroes uncover the darkest secret in the history of the Marvel Universe!! A secret that will crack the internet into tiny little pieces!! A secret that sends the Secret Warriors tumbling into an underworld of rogue S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, super-powered spies, and global criminal organizations." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785139990 *'Secret Warriors, vol. 2: God of Fear, God of War' - Collects #7-10 & Dark Reign: The List – Secret Warriors. "Baron Strucker and Norman Osborn team up to drive out the Marvel Universe's ultimate covert superteam. It's wall-to-wall insanity as the Dark Avengers and the Thunderbolts go after the Secret Warriors. It's time for Ares to get his son back! And... Osborn's got it in for Marvel's super spy, but what happens when he needs Nick Fury to uncover a breach in national security? Nothing good, nothing good at all. It's lies, interrogations, double-crosses and just a whole bunch of meanness." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785143068 *'Secret Warriors, vol. 3: Wake the Beast' - Collects #11-16. "One month later Nick Fury's got an army. Hydra goes to war. Leviathan reveals itself." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785147578 *'Secret Warriors, vol. 4: Last Ride of the Howling Commandos' - Collects #17-19 & Siege: Secret Warriors. "The glory days of WWII are revisited as you are invited to the reunion of Steve Rogers, Nick Fury and the remaining members of the US's most elite Special Unit from the Greatest Generation." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785147594 Trade Paperbacks *'Secret Warriors, vol. 1: Nick Fury, Agent of Nothing' - Collects #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138641 *'Secret Warriors, vol. 2: God of Fear, God of War' - Collects #7-10 & Dark Reign: The List – Secret Warriors. - WorldCat - ISBN 078513865X *'Secret Warriors, vol. 3: Wake the Beast' - Collects #11-16. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785147586 - (forthcoming, January 2011) *'Secret Warriors, vol. 4: Last Ride of the Howling Commandos' - Collects #17-19 & Siege: Secret Warriors. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785147608 - (forthcoming, April 2011) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writers: Brian Michael Bendis & Jonathan Hickman. Artist: Stefano Caselli. Covers: Jim Cheung. Publishing History First published in 2009. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Secret Warriors #23: 29 Dec 2010 :Secret Warriors #24: 26 Jan 2011 :Secret Warriors #25: 02 Mar 2011 News & Features * 09 Apr 2010 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/jonathan-hickman-secret-warriors-100409.html Balancing Intricacy & Intrigue in Marvel's Secret Warriors] * 03 Mar 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=20277 Furious: Hickman on Secret Warriors] * 29 Jan 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/010929-Jon-Hickman.html Newsarama's 9: Jonathan Hickman + Secret Warriors #1] * 12 Jan 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/010912-Hickman.html Jonathan Hickman - Secret Warriors, the FF and More] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero